


与你共度的七夕.B

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [2]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, Multi, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，R18注意，吃粮请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人劳动成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Heath/You, Ran/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	与你共度的七夕.B

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，R18注意，吃粮请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。  
> 产粮不易，珍惜他人劳动成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。

OOC有

避雷：

3P

今天的starless和往常一样热闹，店里的客人三三两两的聚在一起边用餐边聊天，除了各自喜欢的演出者，还包括季节性的话题“七夕”。 “感觉这次的七夕祭会很热闹呢，要一起去看吗？”金刚出声询问“蓝和mizuki吵着要出去玩，偶尔逛逛祭典也不错啊。”“一定要带上小姐姐一起去呀”蓝从吧台后面钻出来，晃了晃他柔软蓬松的头发“我想和可爱的小姐姐约会呀！”他绕过金刚挽住了你的手，不由分说的蹭了蹭， mizuki见状立马冲过来把蓝拉开，“约会？别总想着单独行动，在祭典上走散了可是很麻烦的。”

大家你一言我一语的争执起来， lico望着乱作一团的前台皱起了眉，“我更想牵着小鸟的手逛祭典，其实大家都想独占小鸟吧？”“人多也有人多的乐趣”heath答道，和兴致勃勃的其他人相比， heath显然更愿意旁观而不是参与其中。

最终还是大家一起逛祭典，蓝挤在左边，紧紧的握住你的手， 右边则被Lico占据，heath也被护在中间，只不过六人看似浩浩荡荡的阵势在踏入场地的瞬间就被瓦解了，mizuki在卖食物的摊前转悠，一会就跑的没影了，lico职业病发作开始向摆摊的女孩搭讪，金刚尴尬和你对视，“我去把mizuki找回来，有蓝和heath在，他们会保护你的。”“小姐姐不用担心呀，我可是很强的！”蓝挥舞他的手臂，heath也点点头，金刚这才放心的去追走散的另外两人，见他走远，蓝突然抱了过来，在你的耳边低语道：“小姐姐，我们两个单独相处好不好~”heath看着贴在一起的两人，突然有种不好的预感，他对蓝摇摇头，示意他和你保持距离，但是蓝怎么可能乖乖听话，他借口要买烟火，带着你们东转西转到了少有人经过的会场一角。

“在烟火大会开始之前，先让小姐姐身上绽放烟花好了~”蓝笑着露出鲨鱼牙。“这里有竹枝挡着，大家都不会留意”，他无视身边的heath，放任自己的欲望夺走你的双唇，蓝的舌头灵活的搅动，手也伸进衣服里乱摸，为了不让你挣脱，他把膝盖顶在你的双腿之间，迅速的脱下内裤塞进口袋里，“小姐姐，内裤送给我好不好呀，这样即使你不在身边我也不会寂寞了。”他的肆意妄为让目睹全程的heath害羞到不知所措，他犹豫着是该阻止蓝还是挡住你以防走光，但蓝的下一句话让他改变了想法，“heath，你再不来我就先上了！”于是保护者也成了帮凶，蓝和heath一左一右揉着你的胸，看似互相配合，实则是争夺主导权，蓝在锁骨处留下了一串吻痕，接着进攻敏感的胸部，被他舔过的地方又麻又痒，你差点瘫软在地，幸而一旁的heath及时扶住了你，他咬着你的耳垂，趁蓝不注意悄悄说道：“我来拦住他，你快点逃跑。”Heath从背后推了你一把，拉住一脸错愕的蓝，后者眯起眼睛不悦的瞪视他，heath已经做好打架的准备，还没动手却被你从背后抱住了，他忍不住叹气，“我知道了，我不会和他打起来的。” heath不甘示弱的回瞪着蓝，“但你要是弄伤她，我绝不会手下留情。”

他在你的身前蹲下，用舌头舔舐微微泛着水光的细缝，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。明显heath比你还难受，他脸红的不敢直视你的眼睛，舌头和手指却努力的想让你快点高潮。

“你们是不是把我忘了呀” 看着heath卖力的为你口交，蓝也跃跃欲试， “要不要和我比比谁先让小姐姐高潮？”

为什么会从一起逛祭典，变成现在这副模样，你的腿被蓝抬起，而小穴则插着heath的阳具，heath温柔而缓慢的一进一出，生怕弄痛你，动作不快，却精准的顶在敏感点上，感受着里面一阵阵收缩，主动缠着他的肉棒索取精液，heath挺进更深的地方，然后用自己填满了你。看着heath终于射出来了，蓝随后迫不及待的撑开了你的小穴，用手指清理出残留的精液，接着又急又凶的插入，像是要操坏你一样用力撞击敏感的阴蒂，蓝半是戏谑半是嫉妒的开口，“小姐姐被他干的很爽吧？果然小姐姐更喜欢他吗？”不愿听到你的回答，他又把手指塞入你的口中，“小姐姐和别人做的时候会想起我吗？”蓝少见的露出了落寞的神色，但在你注意到前就坏笑着用更加猛烈的撞击转移了你的注意力，感受到阴道里兴奋到颤抖的肉棒，你主动迎上了他的嘴，蓝先是一愣，然后对你露出一个足以称得上甜美的笑容，直到你和他同时到达了顶点，蓝才恋恋不舍停止这个吻。

“这是我们三人之间的秘密对吧？”蓝歪头看着heath“今年就许愿以后也能和小姐姐深入交流增进感情。”他笑的见牙不见眼，“愿望应该写在纸条上挂起来，没必要特意说出来。”heath毫不留情的打断他，“只要你想要，什么时候我都愿意满足你，不止是今天。”heath握紧了你的手。“这次是我赢了”，他们两个还真是孩子气啊，你的头开始隐隐作痛，果不其然蓝立刻就吃醋了，“小姐姐和我做的时候更开心呀，应该是我赢了！”…….

牵着斗嘴的两人，你在吵闹中看完了烟花表演。虽然意外多多，但在他们的陪伴下，这个七夕也相当令人难忘了。

彩蛋

Mizuki:呼啊，吃的好饱！哎？大家去哪了？哎哎？

金刚：抱歉，请问你有看到一个大概这么高，头发挑染的少年吗？（伸手比划）

Lico:所以说七夕祭和女孩子是绝配啊，我现在心情好得不得了啊，虽然好像忘记了什么，不过等祭典结束再说吧。


End file.
